villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Georgina Bartlett
Georgina Bartlett aka Mrs. Day (played by Lainie Kazan) and Tim Bartlett aka Mr. Burt Miller (played by Curtis Armstrong) are the main antagonists in the 1998 Disney television movie Safety Patrol. Biographies Mrs. Day is the school cook and Mr. Miller is the school janitor at Laurelview Middle School. They are both mother and son and responsible for the major thefts going on at the school and working with the school safety patrols (who are also bullies) led by the principal's son Kent Marlowe. Mrs. Day and Mr. Miller decide to make a major money robbery at the fall ball coming up. When Mrs. Marlowe got suspicious and found out that a safety patrol member is behind the thefts, Mrs. Day, Mr. Miller, and Kent decide to recruit the film's protagonist Scout Bozell, since he wanted to be a safety patrol member his whole school life, in order to place the blame on him, since Mr. Miller and Kent both have a major dislike for Scout. At a ceremony, where Hannah Zapruder (Scout's girlfriend) is valedictorian, Mrs. Day and Mr. Miller get a key to Mrs. Marlowe's office and a lighter from Kent and plant them in Scout's pocket. When fellow patrolman Coop asks Scout to go to the safety patrol office to get his gloves, Scout discovers Mrs. Marlowe's office is on fire and decides to put it out and save the hamster. When the lighter and key fall out of Scout's pocket, he gets kicked out of safety patrol and forbidden to attend the fall ball. The next day, at Hannah's house, Scout, Hannah, and their friends Lucky (Hannah's brother), Walt, Red, Lefty, and T'Boo discover in Hannah's father's videotaping of the ceremony that Scout was innocent. They saw Kent handing a lighter and key to Mr. Miller and recognized Mrs. Day's hand while planting the lighter and key in Scout's pocket. As a result, they decided to investigate further. The gang decides to go to school and finds out Mrs. Day and Mr. Miller's secret room and find out their real life identities are mother and son robbers, Georgina and Tim Bartlett. After finding out this information, they gang decides to go to the fall ball to expose Kent Marlowe and his gang with the help of famous singer "Weird" Al Yankovic. Kent and his gang are immediately kicked out of safety patrol. While Georgina and Tim decide to rob the money tent at the fall ball, they are discovered in the process so they decide to kidnap Hannah as a hostage and take her on "Weird" Al's hot air balloon. When Scout comes to rescue Hannah, she throws a bag of money off the balloon and Tim decides to catch it and falls in a small area of muddy water. Hannah then tells Georgina to land the balloon or she'll throw all the money off. Once the balloon lands, Georgina falls in a hole and hanging on a pipe, but with the help of Scout and his friends they save her life. Shortly after that Georgina was very happy that they saved her life and Tim realized he now likes Scout. Shortly after that the police arrive and arrest the Bartletts. Scout is rewarded to be the new safety patrol captain and a metal from his hero John Walsh, who was looking for the Bartletts. Category:Families Category:Partners in Crime Category:Thief Category:Movie Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Greedy Category:Destroyer of Innocence